


Ghastly Genetics

by fullfirefafar



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, basically just casual father-son bonding time lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: Inigo may be a flirt and sometimes a tease, but he's a whole different person when in the battlefield.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Like father, like son.

  _Splotch! Thud!_ The body fell dully. The swordsman’s face splashed into a puddle of flesh and bones, he remained motionlessly on the dirty ground. A gaping hole had formed right in the center of where his heart should be. Sparks of lightning were seen flickering around the bloody, squishy hole of bones and flesh.  
  
 Henry merely smiled joyfully at his success.  
  
 “Ahahahaha!” A slim, left hand was ecstatically raised in the air. “I win!” Right hand carefully gripping the smoking tome, Henry lowered his left hand until it cupped the magical book shut. Gaze never torn away from the nauseating sight, the sorcerer then casually kicked the top of the swordsman’s head. “Hey, hey, ready for Round Two?”  
  
 The enemy – obviously – didn’t respond a peep.  
  
 White teeth flashed behind a creepy smile. “Oh well, your lost—”  
  
 “DAD WATCH _OUT!_ ”  
  
 All matter of glee and malice were robbed temporarily once Henry heard that familiar shout. It was in that same moment as well that he caught a whiff of sweat and steel right behind him.  
  
 Air held tightly inside his lungs, Henry turned around.  
  
 And much to his correction – much to his shock – the sorcerer only gawked in stunned silence at the sight of an axe aiming straight to a spot between his eyes.  
  
 Violet eyes darkened to crimsons. Pale pink lips peeped faint incantations. But alas, much to Henry’s dismay, as much as he loved and craved the sweet taste of death someday, the sinister Shepherd rued at the fact that he was about to get his wish sooner than expected.  
  
  _SPLITCH!_  
  
 Blood splattered right onto his pale, tanned face. Some even flickered right into the corner of his right, burning eye.  
  
 Time slowed, stopped, then quickened in a dizzying pace.  
  
 As air finally left his lungs, Henry only blinked in stupor at the sight of the berserker coughing out blood. It took no less than a second for the sorcerer to realize that the enemy had been stabbed, and his suspicions were correct once Henry dropped his gaze to a sight of a sword that had pierced right through the berserker’s chest.  
  
 “Don’t—”  
  
 A single eyebrow raised at the sound of a deep, guttural voice.  
  
 “—touch—” The sword was then suddenly wrapped in a mist of deep purple.  
  
 “—my—” _Skritch!_ Now coated in a smoke of a blazing hex, the sword slowly crept its way upwards. _Skreeeeee…_  
  
 “—FATHER!” _SLITCH—CRACK—SPLISH!_  
  
 Splatters of red became splashes of pink. Head now sliced apart, the berserker limped to the side. And once he did, _SPLAT!_ a part of his head was cracked into pieces at a single, savage stomp.  
  
 No matter how long and clearly Henry was watching it, his mind just couldn’t wrap around the situation fast enough.  
  
 The hero in front of him was void of cheer and glee. His laughter had turned to growls. His smiles had turned to snarls. The violent shade of crimson mirrored his own. The splotches of red in his white strands seemed like a reflection of his. The hard clench of the hero’s teeth nearly strained his jaw. The heavy flow of his breath rasped through nostrils and teeth.  
  
 The more Henry looked at him, the more he just couldn’t believe it.  
  
 While the sorcerer was left in a stupor, Inigo quickly brought his gaze forward. “Dad!” Sword still puffing a smoke of purple, he lightly shook it off before stomping at the berserker’s back towards his father. “Dad, are you alright?” Tone lulled in such concern compared to minutes ago, Inigo swiftly inspected Henry from head to toe.  
  
 Upon confirming that Henry was unharmed, Inigo let out a relieved sigh. “Oh thank Gods…” Head tipped an inch forward, the hero closed his eyes and brought his left hand up. Semi-callous fingers ruffled through his fluffy, white hair. Inigo even groaned inwardly at the feel of blood being wiped by his fingers; it was going to be a hassle to wash them again, he mourned—  
  
 He flinched at the feel of something caressing his left cheek.  
  
 Quickly he snapped his eyes open. Crimson no longer swallowed his iris, for a darling shade of deep browns now blinked incredulously at a sight of a soft smile.  
  
 “Thank you, Inigo.” Henry thanked. Unlike before, the curve of his mouth laced gently, timidly. His own eyes reverted back to a delicate shade of violet, the sorcerer then playfully pinched Inigo’s cheek. “I’m so happy to have you in my life!”  
  
 Inigo was beyond happy to hear such a statement, really he was. But to hear such a thing in a midst of a raging battle both baffled and concerned him.  
  
 “T-Thank you?” The reassuring warmth of his father’s hand began to invite hues of red in his cheeks. “Geez Dad, are you sure you’re alright?”  
  
 His question was answered with another soft pinch to the cheek.  
  
 “D-Daaaad!” Face now flushed at the sudden fatherly affection, Inigo pulled a pout before lightly shaking his head. Though he never had the heart to slap his father’s hand away, the hero did grip his left wrist and gave it a gentle tug. “Dad, come on, you’re embarrassing me!”  
  
 Laughter once again rang delightfully in the warzone.  
  
 “Now _this_ is just like your adorable mom!” His smiles curled cheerfully, Henry gave Inigo’s red cheek a gentle _pat, pat_. “Me and Olivia are SUPER happy to have you in our lives, Son! Ahahahaha!”  
  
 Inigo was, without a doubt, brought to speechless joy at his father’s declaration.  
  
 But to hear such a thing in public – and with the threat of others around them listening – just embarrassed him to the deepest part of his bone. “ _Daaaaaad!_ ”  
  
_**END**_

**Author's Note:**

> i just........love this parent duo so much i love this family i love henlivia i love some family fluff
> 
> and all those subtl henlivia hints in fea n fe14...i sometimes forget henrys not inigos assigned child lmao


End file.
